Ultraman Gaia (series)
is a Japanese Tokusatsu TV show and is the 14th show in the Ultra Series. It was created by Chiaki J. Konaka and produced by Tsuburaya Productions and Mainichi Broadcasting System. Synopsis Gamu Takayama is a 20 year old member of an organization called Alchemy Stars. After a monster known as C.O.V. attacked the Earth, Gamu falls through a portal of light and meets the giant: Ultraman Gaia, who gives him his powers. Later, when Gaia was in trouble in episode three, another Ultraman, Ultraman Agul appeared. Can they save the Earth? Who is Agul, is he friend or foe? Later in the series it is seen that Agul, too, is a being of justice, but only protects the Earth, not humanity. The conflict between the two later leads to a duel, opening a wormhole that allows a giant beast to reach Earth. What will happen then? Production Ultraman Gaia takes place in yet another universe, one that is totally different from the world of the Showa-era Ultras (Ultraman to Ultraman 80), as well as the world of Ultraman Tiga and Ultraman Dyna. In a departure from most of the other series, there are two Ultramen as the main characters. They have conflicting philosophies in regards to defending the Earth from a mysterious, malevolent and extremely intelligent cosmic entity. The first half of the series explores the growing tension between them, and their eventual clash. The second half has them reconcile their differences so they can defeat their common enemy. The show is also different from past Ultra Series in that the support team, XIG, has more personnel than the defense teams in previous series. In this series, Ultraman Gaia is the lead, but Ultraman Agul makes many appearances. They are often at odds with each other in the beginning of the series. Their philosophies are as different as their skin colors. Unlike Gaia, Agul is completely blue. Gamu Takayama, the human host of Ultraman Gaia, believes that Gaia is here to save Earth and humanity. On the other hand, Hiroya Fujimiya, the human host of Ultraman Agul, believes Agul to be Earth's natural defense mechanism. He is at first more interested in protecting just the planet itself, even at the expense of humanity (hence the occasional clashes with Gaia). But this was discontinued after Gaia and Agul would work together as one to face more powerful monsters. Characters XIG Operation Crew * * * * * * Team Lightning * * * Team Falcon * * * Team Crow * * * Team Hercules * * * Team Seagull * * * Team Marlin * * * GUARD * * * * * * * * Alchemy Stars * * * * * * * * * * * KCB * * * * Others * * * * * * * * * Ultras *Ultraman Gaia *Ultraman Agul Kaiju/Seijin *Radical Destruction Bringer *Vision Dragon *C.O.V. *Geel *Apatee *Primary Mezard *Mezard *Bokurag *Gan Q Code №00 *Gan Q Code №01 *Tenkai *Anemos *Crabgan *Rezaito *C.O.V. II *Baby C.O.V. *Varsite *Mizunoeno Dragon *Wolf Gas *Psycho Mezard *Antimatter *Deents *Mother Deents *Algyuros *Imitation Ultraman Agul *Diglobe *Zonnel *Psycho Mezard II *Lilia *Geschenk *Candea *Pazuzu *Gomenos *Zonnel II *Geel II *Zoruim *Meemos *Enzan *Rukulion *Gokigumon *Kijuro Mato *Gan Q Code №02 *Aeroviper *Syazac *Wolf Fire *Unidentified Aliens *Algona *X-Savarga *Queen Mezard *Phantom Ultraman Agul *Tigris *Tsuchikera *Pazgeek *Σ-Zuigul *Black Gamu *Satanbizor *Spirit Parasites *Bizorm *Izac *Super C.O.V. *Super Pazuzu *Blitz Blots *Tigris II *Shinryoku *Mokian *Shinigami *Zebub *Dobishi *Fishman *Kaiser Dobishi *Gomenos II *Geel III *Tigris III *Zonnel III *Syazac *Zogu Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : (Played by ) * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : (Played by ) * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Suit Actors *Ultraman Gaia: Shunsuke Gondo (V1 & V2), Koji Nakamura (Supreme Version) *Ultraman Agul: (Played by ) Music ;Opening Themes * **Lyrics: Yasushi Chinka **Composition: Miki Matsubara **Arrangement: Kazuya Daimon **Song: Masayuki Tanaka & Kazuya Daimon ;Insert Themes *LOVE IS ALIVE (Episode 10) **Song: Hitomi Sudou * (Episode 1, 27, 30, 34 & 35) **Lyrics: Kumiko Aoki **Composer: Yasuo Kosugi **Arrangement: Kazuya Daimon **Song: Masayuki Tanaka & Kazuya Daimon ;Ending Themes *Lovin' You Lovin' Me (Episode 1-26) **Lyrics: Watanabe Natsumi **Composer and arranger: P.KAWAI **Song: B.B.WAVES *Beat on Dream on (Episode 27-51 & Gaia Again) **Lyrics: Komuro Mitsuko **Composer: Daisuke Inoue **Arranger: Sudou Kenichi **Song: Kikuta Tomohiko Home Media Gaia MB DVD.jpg|Ultraman Gaia Memorial Box Ultraman Gaia VCD Cover.jpg|Volume 1, features episodes 1-4 51GMDCTC0BL.jpg|Volume 2, features episodes 5-8 794945cb5e 061004 450.jpg|Volume 3, features episodes 9-12 31dea058d1_061005_450.jpg‎ |Volume 4, features episodes 13-16 51Q4vQkXfcL.jpg|Volume 5, features episodes 17-20 A018b821ed_061007_450.jpg|Volume 6, features episodes 21-24 51DNH5Y0YVL.jpg|Volume 7, features episodes 25-28 1894895c6f 061009 450.jpg|Volume 8, features episodes 29-32 51KNRZV315L.jpg|Volume 9, features episodes 33-36 E3fea3ceb0 061011 450.jpg|Volume 10, features episodes 37-40 5f6bf40def 061012 450.jpg|Volume 11, features episodes 41-44 B7ce303f8f 061013 450.jpg|Volume 12, features episodes 45-48 Cc985cb1e5_061014_450.jpg|Volume 13, features episodes 49-51 id:Ultraman Gaia (seri) ja:ウルトラマンガイア Category:Series Category:Heisei Series Category:Ultraman Gaia Category:Productions